


What The Future Holds

by countingonthecountess



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingonthecountess/pseuds/countingonthecountess
Summary: You read that tag right.  Faust and the apprentice.  Because if we won't get a Faust Route in the game itself, somebody's gotta do it.  So here you go, snovers (snake lovers)!





	What The Future Holds

It's been quite a day.  Asra is traversing another unknown land.  Again. While browsing the markets, you bumped into Julian.  Again. You ran away from some palace guards together. Again.  Back at the palace, you spent hours in the library but came up with nothing useful.  Again. It's becoming frustrating at this point. To clear your mind, you head to the palace gardens as the sun's rays fade behind the horizon.   
  
You locate the fountain and sit on its edge, watching the small ripples and waves created as the water from the spouts falls into the pool.  If Asra wishes to speak with you here, then you will do   
so, but you haven't come seeking that.  The sky gradually darkens until the surface of the water is barely visible; by then you feel much better.  Being out in the gardens just feels good- the fresh air, the gentle breeze, the mixed scents of the garden's flora, the faint rustling of leaves... Content, you're about to leave for your bedchamber when you feel a smooth, thin form moving up your leg.

"Hey, Faust." You needn't even turn your head to know it's her.

"Hello." She now speaks more often, which makes you glad you somehow gained the ability. Your conversations are quite enjoyable, however short or single-sided they tend to be.   


  
"Warm." Faust curls up in your lap, savouring your body heat.  She raises her head to the same height as your, and flicks her tongue at you.  "Friend." Her head lowers to your shoulder, the rest of her body soon following as she drapes herself around your neck.

"Someone seems restless today." You chuckle as she changes position yet again, sliding down your arm to the edge of the pool for a drink.  Even in the cloudy, moonless night, her silhouette shimmers over the water. After lapping up some of the cool liquid, Faust turns to you curiously.

"Asra?"

"No Asra today, sweetie. Maybe we'll see him tomorrow." She pauses, considering this.

"Okay." She slinks up your sleeve and settles there, her head poking out next to yours.

"Let's go inside, girl."

"Inside!"

  
On your way to your chambers, you cross paths with none other than Portia.

"Oh! There you are-" She freezes, eyes fixed on your left shoulder. Glancing down, you see Faust's head comfortably nestled there, just peeking out of your clothes, making no effort to be hidden.

"Oh... Uh... Portia, this is Faust. Faust, Portia."

"Hello." Faust turns her head slightly to face Portia.

"She says hello."

"That's... Nice." Portia isn't scared of Faust. Just uncertain. "Well, if the snake is with you, I suppose that's alright.  She seems sweet! Just make sure she doesn't give Milady a scare." Portia winks at you two, and Faust flicks her tongue in response. "I suppose I should let you get to bed now. Though remember, if you or Faust need anything, you know who to call!" With that, she leaves you to enter your bedroom, where you don't even bother to change clothes before flopping onto your bed and blacking out, previously unaware of your exhaustion.   
  
You drift back into wakefulness the next morning to the gentle flicking of Faust's tongue on your cheek.

"Morning."

"Good morning to you too, Faust." You give her a good chin scritch, causing her whole body to relax.  "Come on, Faust. We have to get up." She reluctantly slinks her tail out of your trousers and the rest through your sleeve.  Clearly she got very comfortable last night. You get changed and leave Faust in your room until you learn that Nadia has no requests of you today, leaving you totally free to do as you please.  You consider going to the library, then realise that Faust might like to come along. She's curled up on the windowsill soaking up some sunshine when you return to her. "I'm going to the library, Faust.  Want to join me?"

"Yes!" She drops to the floor and climbs up your leg, settling around your shoulders like an exquisite lavender scarf. On the way to the library, Faust spots Portia, and raises her head as a greeting.  Clearly occupied with some other task, Portia still stops to give you a quick wave from across the corridor.   
  
"Here!" Faust calls from a shelf several metres high, tail resting on a thin, leather-bound book.  She's been doing this all morning as if she knows the library better than the people of the Palace themselves.  Could it be that she is capable of following the "tether to the soul", as Nadia had once put it? Either way, she's being a great help, and your searches are getting somewhere for the first time since you set foot in this place.  Though not much of the information is directly relevant to the Count's death, it provides a fascinating new insight into the Doctor's life and indentity. However, this whole time, you can't help but feel that Faust knows more than she lets on.  Well, more than she can let on, given her limited communicative capabilities. When she isn't scouring the shelves for you, she's either draped across your neck, or curled up under the book, acting as a stand. The way she attentively scans the pages gives the impression that she's reading with you.  It would be rather unsurprising if she is sufficiently intelligent to do that.   
  
As I close the last book she had retrieved, you look out the window and see the moon peeking out from behind a dense cloud.  You then turn to Faust, who appears somewhat drowsy but still awake. White light reflects off her perfect scutes, practically making them sparkle.  She must be freshly shed. Has she always looked this dazzling in the moonlight? She tilts her head ever so slightly towards you, her eyes tired but content.  You gently press her cheek chub, and she leans into your hand when you do. You lift your hand with her head resting on it until you're both at each other's eye level.  Faust flicks her tongue out, her face close enough to yours so that it brushes against the tip of your nose. She says nothing, but her eyes speak more than her words ever possibly could.  In this moment, she seems uncertain, as you do.

"Crazy?" She says at last in a low voice.

"Yes, Faust. This is most definitely crazy." Once upon a time, you felt crazy for talking to her, believing she couldn't understand.  Now, you two converse on a daily basis. It's become normal. This time, you feel crazy because of this snake yet again, but for wholly different reasons. She's a snake! How in the heavens do you harbour feelings for this... This literal reptile?  This sweet, protective, loyal, bright, curious, incredible, unique, gorgeous...   
  
Your train of thought which was already going way too far screeches to a halt as you're snapped back to reality by a gentle poke on your nose.  Faust's snout is surprisingly warm for that of an ectothermic creature. Or maybe your nose is just really warm for a change. Irrelevant details at this point.

"Night?" You felt so motivated and productive throughout the day that you hadn't realised how it drained you.

"Good idea. Bedtime for us." Faust flicks her tongue once more before opening her mouth to let out a yawn.  Snake yawns are cute. She settles her head on your shoulder as you get up and leave the library, locking the door behind you as Portia always reminds you to. "Please don't sleep in my trousers tonight like you did last time." You look at Faust out of the corner of your eye.  She remains silent, though her eyes express mild disappointment, almost tinged with sadness. You can't tell if she's exaggerating to get what she wants or is genuinely that upset about being denied the trousers. Whatever it is, you give in. "Fiiiine. If you want it so badly..." She perks up a little, and nuzzles the crook of your neck affectionately.  Thankfully, the halls are deserted at this time, and you don't come across Mercedes and Melchior either. Minutes later, you're settled into bed with Faust curled up on your stomach. You know she won't stay that way for very long. As you slip into the unconsciousness of sleep, you can't help but ponder over today's happenings. Particularly those involving the scaly familiar also on your bed. You have no idea where things could possibly be going, but you have a good feeling.  And it's coming from more than your skills in divination.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This was my first fic ever for this fandom. I just loved the good noodle too much. And hey, if ya read all this, I guess you do too!


End file.
